Feliz Aniversario Lavi
by myvmaru
Summary: Cual es el mejor regalo que puedas darle a tu pareja? Descúbrelo aquí, D. Contiene Lemon. Oneshot.


**Holaa ^^**

**aqui vengo con otra historia :B jojo! solo dire qe esta historia esta basada en echos reales xD y que en LAVEN se ve mucho mejor :D**

**sipsip.. espero les guste, no se si llamarlo oneshot por que igual esta medio larguito, pero en fin. dare mas explicaciones al final.**

**ENJOY ;)**

**+ LOS PERSONAJES DE D GRAY MAN NO ME PERTENECES +**

**Feliz aniversario Lavi**

- ahh.. ahh nn.. La.. lavi.. –

- que pasa.. ¿ -

- nnn.. no.. tienes trabajo.. que terminar? – voz entrecortada

- después lo termino.. moyashi chan.. déjame terminar contigo primero – mirándolo picaramente con su ojo esmeralda, y torciendo su seductora sonrisa.

Algo que por lo demás dejaba completamente atontado a el pequeño exorcista de cabellos plateados, a tal punto de no poder negarse nunca a las peticiones de su amante. Si! Hace un poco menos de un año que allen y lavi mantienen una hermosa y ardiente relación. Que no deja de sacar de quicio a cierto panda anciano que se preocupa de sobremanera por la idea de que su querido y estupido aprendiz dejara de lado su misión de bookman por este "supuesto amor" que se profesaba con el albino y también obviamente molestaba a link, el cual tenia que aguantarse la idea de que SU secretamente walker, se besara y se dejara poseer por ese estupido conejo hiperactivo, pero todo esto poco le importaba a allen y menos a Lavi. Lo mas importante para ellos era su amor!.

**Toc toc**

- nn.. ahh..nn.. –

**toc toc… toc!**

- L.. laavi.. llaa.. nnn… -

**TOC TOC!!!**

- ahh.. yaa… laavii ahhh!! – tapándose la boquita para no ser escuchado por quien tocaba furiosamente esa puerta y Lavi.. a Lavi poco le importaba que tocaran la puerta el estaba entretenido lamiendo y masturbando la masculinidad erecta del moyashi

**TOC TOC TOC!!**

- OYE APRENDIZ DE PACOTILLA, ABRE LA CONDENADA PUERTA!! –

- Estoy ocupado Panda!! – gritándole mientras sigue jugueteando con el pene de allen

- ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!! ABRE LA CONDENADA PUERTA TENEMOS MISION!!! –

- Cállate panda me desconcentras!!! –

- La.. lavii.. –

- Que pasa?.. – mirándolo

- Ya dejaalo..nn.. continuamos después de tu misión.. es.. importante – mirándolo con carita de gato con botas(1) y aun excitado. Lavi se semi sonroja, esa mirada lo mata.

- No puedo dejarte así, no tengo el corazón para eso.. – mirándolo seductoramente.. –

- LAVI ¡!!! – detrás de la puerta.

- Deja ya panda!!! Déjame hacer que el moyashi se corra y salgo!! –

- LAVI!! .. – ahora le grita allen avergonzado y con el ceño fruncido.

- MALDITO APRENDIZ CON LAS HORMONAS A MAS NO PODER! TE ESPERARE CON KOMUI, APRESURATE!! – detrás de la puerta.

- Seee.. seee! – agachando su cabeza para volver a lo suyo.

Y así lo hace.. de arriba hacia abajo, con todo el grueso de su lengua, se desliza por el pene del albino, lamiendo toda su extensión, llegando a la cabeza, haciendo pequeños circulitos en la punta, haciendo que el moyashi diera ciertos saltitos y gimiera mas fuerte. Lavi amaba esos soniditos que salían del moyashi cuando ya le faltaba poco para correrse y así fue a los pocos minutos el peliblanco dejo salir todo su blanquecino liquido en la boca de su amante. Al cual le encantaba, pero por cosas de tiempo y los problemas que trae consigo ser bookman y aparte exorcistas, tubo que dejarlo hasta ahí, y aguantarse las ganas de metérselo a su novio.. ejem es decir las ganas de poseer a su novio.

A los minutos después, ambos ya estaban vistiéndose, allen estaba sentado en su cama, abrochando su blanca camisa, mientras que lavi ordenaba su cabello colocándose su pañoleta.

- Lavi.. – dice en un susurro, que lavi logra captar

- Dime.. – mirándose al espejo

- Me encanta estar contigo aunque estés completamente loco. – sonriendo tiernamente, con las mejillas coloradas.

- AHHHHHHHH MOYASHII CHAN!! – saltando de repente sobre allen dándole pequeños y cortitos besos por toda la cara. – Eres tan kawaaaai!! –

- Ahh! Ya deja lavi!!! Me haces cosquillas!!! – tratando de apartarlo con suavidad ( seguro se quiere apartar jujuju ¬w¬)

- Eres tan bonitoooo *3* -

- No digas esas cosas tan melosas!! X3 –

- Jejeje.. no te preocupes allen.. – sabiendo porque el albino le tiraba aquel comentario. Se miraron a lo ojos – estaré de regreso pronto, lo prometo. – dándole una sonrisa suave y calida

- ^// ^ - sonriéndole tiernamente – cuídate mucho, ne? –

- Por supuesto! No te dejare solito mucho tiempo, menos con ese cola de caballo suelto por ahí ¬¬ - haciendo puchero

- No seas bobo! Link san es buena persona.. –

- ES UN LOBO VESTIDO DE OBEJA!! .. pero tu eres tan inocente allen, dudo que lo entiendas –

Y así era, allen aun no captaba, que era el sueño imposible de su perseguidor.

Ambos después de besarse tiernamente, se levantaron y salieron de la habitación.

A la hora de la cena, lavi ya se había marchado a su mision, acompañada por su maestro. Allen engullía sus alimentos algo deprimido, no le gustaba separarse de lavi, lo quería junto a el siempre, siempre. Extrañaba sus conversaciones, o verlo leer o hacer sus trabajos, amaba besarlo, tocarlo, verlo desnudo con ese cuerpazo que se gastaba (este ultimo pensamiento sonrojo al albino) y esa cara pervertida que ponía cada vez que estaba dentro de el. AHHH! LAVI ERA PERFECTO!! Y hasta extrañaba su estupidez y su hiperactividad…

- Allen kun.. –

Y esa cara tan mona que pone al dormir…

- Allen.. kun? –

Y esos gruñidos que hacia cuando estaba a punto de correrse dentro de el..

- ALLEN KUN!! –

- Oh?.. Lenale!! – saliendo de sus pensamientos.. – lo siento!! Jejeje ñ//n buenas noches!! –

- Buenas noches.. – sonriéndole tiernamente y sentándose frente a el con su bandeja de la comida – en que pensabas? Estas colorado! – preguntándole, conociendo la respuesta

- Bueno! Yo.. etto.. – algo nervioso, no podía contarle que estaba imaginándose o//o

- Estabas pensando en Lavi? ^^ -

- NO!.. bueno.. sii.. u//u –

- Jejeje, lo supuse, supe que se fue de misión, debes extrañarlo.. pasan mucho tiempo juntos ahora.. –

- Seee.. u.u –

- Y ya sabes lo que le darás para su aniversario? –

- O____________o ¿???????? –

- Oh? No es en dos semanas? – curiosa

- NO LO HABIA RECORDADOOOO!! O________O!! – alborotándose los cabellos

- Era de esperarse ñ.n – con una gotita – eres bastante distraído allen kun. Bueno.. – sacando un libro gigante - .. estuve pensando en algunos ideas, quieres verlas? –

- Ideas?? O.o – sorprendido

- Hai.. – con una sonrisa algo pervertida.

Pues si, no se sabe exactamente cuando, pero SI! Lenale era una amante del yaoi.. una fans, su vida giraba en torno a eso y mas teniendo a dos grandes amigos amándose mutuamente, cuantas veces se había imaginado ella las escenas pervertidas entre esos dos *///* si se acordaba y kyaaa!!!.

Allen comenzó a ojear el libro de ideas.. ejem, es decir.. "el libro de ideas pervertidas de lenale", y para su sorpresa todas tenían que ver con esposas, látigos y juguetes con formas alargadas parecidas al.. ejem de lavi, que quien sabe donde podría metérselas

- etto.. lenale.. ñ///n –

- dime.. ^^ - sonriendo esperanzada.. – te gusta alguna?? –

- bueno, yo.. no se si podría llegar a usar esas cosas… -

- ya veo.. – algo desmotivada – pero en fin.. si quieres te acompaño al pueblo a verle algo a lavi..-

- eso seria buena idea!.. demo.. –

-el que? –

- kanda.. no se enfadara por que sales conmigo? Ñ.n –

- ahh! No te preocupes por el ^^ el estará muy contento de acompañarnos –

- NO! No no no no me refería a eso!! –

- Jejeje, descuida, no es tan celoso como se ve –

- Jeje si tu lo dices ñ.n –

Pero no, kanda aparte de ser un asesino y enojon compulsivo, desde que salía con lenale, se habia puesto mas sobre protector y celoso que komui, y eso.. era grave y de temer!.

Aun así fueron juntos al pueblo, pero nada les convenció. Esto si que era trabajo difícil. Que podría regalarle?, libros tenia por montones, ropa?? Emm no sabia que podría gustarle realmente, chocolates? No! De seguro terminaría comiéndoselos el… si que era difícil.

Había pasado ya 1 semana y aun no tenia idea de que regalarle.. Caminaba por los pasillos preguntándose que podría ser, seguido por tim y por supuesto por su seguidor y admirador secreto que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Allen!!! –

- "que puede ser, que puede ser, que puede ser!".. – pensaba sin tomar en cuenta a la persona que lo llamo, pasando junto a el sin mas

- Mm.. ya no me saludas moyashi chan, ya no me quieres??? –

- Oh?.. – percatándose, miro atrás de el – LAVI??!! –

- YA NO ME QUIERES?? ES ESO?? TOT NO ME DEJES ALLEN!!! – colgándose de el y haciendo pucheros.

- No no! No es eso ñ.n no me había dado cuenta, es que estaba.. oh? –

De repente lavi se le había acercado con cara de "quiero metértelo.. ejem, hacerte el amor.. AHORA YA! Estoy caliente allen!! Hagámoslo aquí ahora!" , el moyashi se sonrojo.

- me extrañaste, allen? – muy cerca de el

- h..hai o//o pero.. no.. – mirando a link, el cual los observaba molesto

- mm.. mejor vamos a tu habitación ¬¬ no quiero mirones cuando te LA CHUPE! – gritando esto, haciendo que de la cien de link saliera una vena de enfado

- Lavi!!! No digas esas cosas enfrente de las personas!!!! . -

- Vamos.. – tomo la mano de allen arrastrándolo con el.

Cuando caminaban por los pasillos frenaron drásticamente.

- con que aquí estaba, lavi san!! – frente a ellos la mas temida, junto a kanda, de la orden oscuro..

- jejeje – moviendo una de sus cejas – jefa de enfermeras ñ.n como esta? –

- no me venga con esas cosas!!! Entiendo que los jóvenes de ahora tengan preferencias por otras cosas ahora! Pero siempre lo mas importante es su salud! Así que vendrá conmigo!! – haciendo tronar sus dedos

- ehh.. noo.. yo estoy bien!! El panda esta herido, si!! Casi moribundo ñ.n valla con el primero! –

- bookman san se encuentra perfecto, ahora venga conmigo!! –

- no quiero!! – escondiéndose detrás de allen – yo quiero hacérselo a moyashi chan! –haciendo puchero

- O///o –

- Pues lo hace después!!! VENGA AHORA!! – tomándolo de una pierna arrastrándolo

- Ahh!!! NOOOOOOOO!! ALLEEEN!!! Esto es abuso de poder jefa de enfermeras!!! –

- Pues me vale un huevo!!! – sigue arrastrándolo

- Ahhh allen!!! Te prometo que mas tarde te hago gemir como condenado!! PERDONAMEEE!!! TOT –

- Lavi DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS!!! BAKA!! ù////U –

Y así fue, como la jefa de enfermeras gano y se llevo a lavi, pero en la noche allen no se salvo y pues, lavi desquito toda su semana sin sexo en un par de horas. Ya exhaustos se acurrucaron, allen descansaba su cabeza en el bien formado cuerpo de lavi.

- Lavi.. –

- Mmm? –

- Ahí algo que desees con todas tus fuerzas? –

- Mm.. pues a ti! ^^ - sonriéndole tiernamente

- No yo baka!! – sonriendo también – algo como ropa, un libro, no se cualquier cosa –

- Mm.. pues nop.. no me gustan mucho las cosas materiales y aquí en la orden tengo muchos libros para leer.. asi que nop –

- Mm.. ya veo.. – algo deprimido

- Mj, no te aproblemes buscando un regalo para nuestro aniversario bakita ^^ -

- Oh? Como es que..? – mirándolo impresionado.

- Te conozco bien allen y a lenale también jejeje de seguro te mostró su libro de perversiones –

- Oh!! Lavi eres adivino y no me dijiste?? – mas sorprendido

- Jejeje ya te dije que los conozco bien.. soy buen observador, recuerdas? ^^ -

- Eso es verdad.. mmm.. – acurrucándose de nuevo

- Despreocúpate, con solo tenerte a mi lado ese día me basta y me sobra.. – apretándolo mas a el - … tu eres todo lo que me hace feliz allen –

- Lavi ^///^ - abrazándolo mas.. – te amo –

- Yo también ^^.. ahora descansa –

- Hai –

Aun así el albino quería darle algo a su novio... aunque fuera algo pequeño, no podía no darle nada! Así que siguió buscando.

- porque no te disfrazas de algo?? – dijo una emocionada lenale

- disfrazarme?? O.o –

- sip, los hombres tienen ese tipo de fetiches no? –

- yo soy hombre y no los tengo –

- es que tu caso es distinto allen ^^ -

- que quisiste decir con eso? ¬¬ -

- jeje nada! Ñ.n –

- mm.. a kanda le gustan esas cosas? –

- le encantan!! La otra vez le hice un baile vestida de geisha ^^ -

- O.o ustedes que son atrevidos –

- No mucho jejeje ^//^ -

- Mm.. no lo se.. – dudoso

- Te conseguiré unos disfraces que podrían gustarle a lavi, y me dices si te gustan.. –

- Bueno.. yo… -

- No seas tímido!! Vamos a intentarlo!! – emocionada

- Ettoo.. ñ.n –

**LUNES (ultima semana antes del aniversario)**

- Allen? :s –

Allen avergonzado y disfrasado de libro se miraba al espejo y se sonrojaba por haber sido descubierto por su amante..

- Lavi?? Ñ///n –

- Que haces vestido así? Ñ.n –

- Bueno.. yoo.. ettoo.. ehhh… no preguntes..!!! –

- De acuerdo.. ñ.n – salio de la habitación.

**MARTES**

- Allen? Ñ.n –

- NO preguntes lavi!! –

- De acuerdo – saliendo del cuarto

Esta vez disfrazado de zanahoria.

**MIERCOLES**

- etto.. –

- NO!! /// -

- De acuerdo ñ.n –

Esta vez vestido de barra de chocolate

**JUEVES**

- A… no pregunto? –

- NO!! NO DIGAS NADA!! u//ú –

- De acuerdo ñ.n –

Esta vez vestido de brote de habas

**VIERNES**

- esto es raro, me podrías decir… -

- NOO! SALE!! – avergonzado e interrumpiendo

- De acuerdo –

Esta vez vestido de bookman

**SABADO**

- … -

- ¬///¬ -

- De acuerdo ñ.n –

Vestido de komurin

**DOMINGO (a un día del aniversario)**

- pruébate este! –

- NO BASTA LENALE!! . fue suficiente! Esto no esta resultando.. solo he hecho el ridículo ¬///¬ -

- Jeje, pero no te enfades allen ñ.n –

- Mm.. y ahora que hago a media noche ya será lunes y no tengo regalo -_______- .. que haré? –

- Mm.. bueno no te gusto ningún disfraz y ya es tarde para salir a comprar algo así que… no quería dártelas porque pensé que te asustaría, pero es una emergencia –

- De que hablas? – interrogante

- Espera aquí.. – lenale buscaba entre unas cajas – mm.. aquí están!! Ten ^^ -

- QUEEEE???? O////////o lenale.. porque… - sorprendido – tienes esposas??!!! –

- Jeje, te lo dije.. los hombres a veces tienen gustos tan raros.. – mirando el techo, pensadora

- Al parecer es kanda el que los tiene ¬¬ -

- Mm.. no no allen kun, escuche una vez decir de lavi, que le gustaría tener sexo así –

- QUE????? – sorprendido, con sus ojos como platos.

- Asi es, una vez charlaban con kanda de esas cosas, y le dijo que una de sus fantasías era encadenarte y hacerte lo que quisiera –

- O//////////////o – echo un tomate

- También dijo que gemías muy lindo –

- YA!! ESE NO ES EL TEMA!! " maldito lavi ¬///¬ que se cree hablando de sus cosas personales con KANDA!!?" –

- Bueno, con esto podrás salvar la noche, te las doy ^^ -

- Dármelas? Pero.. –

- No te preocupes, tenemos mas ^^ -

- :ssss " me sorprenden, son un par de pervertidos… aunque a decir verdad un trío!! ¬///¬ su novio también estaba metido en esto" – tomo las esposas

- Espero las disfruten ^^ -

- Mm.. – aun no muy convencido

- Jeje.. allen kun el mejor regalo que se le puede dar a un hombre es una noche perfecta cumpliendo cada uno de sus caprichos –

- Lo crees? –

- Claro! El hombre no es muy de cosas materiales, mientras se sientan bien y te tengan a su lado les basta.. eso es lo lindo de ellos, que son bastante simples ^^ -

- Mm.. – pensándolo.. lenale tenia mucha razón con eso, además algo asi le había dicho lavi la otra noche. Aunque no aparecían esposas ni juegos masoquistas, pero estaba bien. Supongamos que estaba bien – gracias lenale ^^ -

- No es nada allen kun ^^ solo quiero verlos felices, son mis amigos al fin y al cabo ^^ -

- ^^ -

Y asi dio la noche.. eran aproximadamente las 9 cuando allen entro en su cuarto.

- Lavi? – su pelirrojo estaba sentado en su cama sonriéndole como siempre, tiernamente, mirándolo con su hermoso ojo verde.

- Te estaba esperando allen ^^ - poniéndose de pie, acercándose a el – tengo trabajo que hacer allen – tomándole el mentón

- Trabajo? – mirándolo sonrojado

- Asi es, el panda ese solo me dio unos minutos para avisarte ¬¬ y me lleno de informes que terminar! –

- Mm.. eso es tu culpa lavi, siempre dejas todo a medias ¬¬ -

- Jeje un poco ñ.n ..pero en fin.. a penas termine vendré a verte ne? ^^ -

- De acuerdo, demo no te preocupes tanto por mi ^^ -

- Mj.. – le sonrió tiernamente y lo abrazo, tomando una de sus manos, depositando algo en ella – te amo moyashi.. feliz aniversario –

- Lavi… -echo un tomate, sin ser soltado aun

- Quizás ya estés durmiendo cuando venga, por eso te lo digo antes, ya celebraremos con mas tiempo ne? –

- Si.. descuida.. – hundiéndose en el pecho de su amante – gracias por hacerme feliz lavi –

- ^^ baka! Tu eres el que me hace feliz a mi.. – deposito un tierno beso en la frente de allen y otro en sus labios – nos vemos después –

- Si.. –

Lavi salio de la habitación, allen noto que algo tenia en su mano, era una cajita negra pequeña de terciopelo, la abrió y de ella salio una cadena, la cual tenia una medalla en la cual se leeia **"por siempre enamorado de ti, Lavi",** el pequeño se sonrojo y mostró una leve y tierna sonrisa en su rostro, como lo hacia feliz ese estupido, hiperactivo y hasta tonto conejo, pero era suyo.. su conejo loco y extraño y hasta fetichista y masoquista. Lo amaba, con todo su corazón, lo amaba.

- Lavi.. – susurro su nombre, apretando la cajita donde estaba la cadena, aferrándola a su pecho

**Toc toc..**

El golpe de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, no podía ser lavi, el no acostumbraba a tocar, desde que se hicieron novios ( y mucho antes de ), entraba en ella como si fuera su habitación, aunque eso no le molestaba al peliblanco.

Abrio la puerta y para su sorpresa, un alto y bien formado samurai estaba frente a el, cargando una bolsa.

- Kanda?? – sorprendido. Que hacia el ahí?,

- Toma! – le estiro la bolsa, la cual allen tomo sin saber porque

- Que.. que es esto? – Sorprendido, no todos los días yuu kanda iba especialmente a la habitación de alguien a dejarle una bolsa con quien sabe que.

- Lenale a estado jodiendo con que estas de aniversario con el conejo y me insistió que te trajera esto – dijo con su tono marca kanda

- Oh?.. ya veo ñ.n – si que lenale traía loco a kanda, para que este viniera a esa hora a dejarle algo a el. Reviso la bolsa y en ella habia un frasquito de algo desconocido para el y un.. kimono?? Se podía ver que era de un rojo color con rosas negras adornándolo.

- disfrútalo.. – se disponía a irse

- espera kanda!! –

- que?? – sin voltear a mirarlo

- para que.. porque.. ¿ - no entendía bien

- el conejo me dijo que le gustaban las geishas –

- ehhh?? –

- si! Que son su fetiche o algo asi.. no preguntes bobadas y satisface a ese estupido para que deje de molestar!! – algo molesto ya por tanta pregunta tonta(2)

- pero.. –

- que?? Ahora quieres que te lo ponga, baka moyashi!!?? –

- n.. no.. gracias ñ.n –

- tsk – se fue echando humitos

allen serró la puerta tras de el.. Geisha??.. así que lenale tenia razón, quien lo pensaría.. "Lavi hentai ¬¬" pensó para sus adentros, aun así.. miro la cajita terciopelada y sonrió.

- Bien lavi, si eso es lo que quieres – diciéndose para el mismo.. – esta noche, te daré la mejor noche de tu vida!! –

Y asi se dispuso a arreglarse.

Dieron las 12 en la orden oscura, todo estaba callado por los pasillos y la única alma que se veía era la de lavi, el cual caminaba en puntillas.

- " que no me pille, que no me pille el panda, por favor, que no.." –

- LAVI!!! –

- mierda.. – Susurrando mas para si mismo – je je.. – Risa nerviosa – panditaa ñ.n – volteándose a mirarlo

- a donde se supone que vas??, terminaste tus informes? –

- si ñ.n – mentía

- NO ME VENGAS CON MENTIRAS INVECILES, BAKA APRENDIZ, VUELVE A LA BIBLIOTECA!! –

- pero pandaa!! –

- NADA DE PEROS!! AHORA! –

- aah!! Panda, te prometo que los termino mañana, pero ahora déjame ir!! –

- NO!! –

- paaaaaaaaanditaaaaaaaaa!! – colgándose la pierna de su maestro

- TE DIJE QUE NO! Y DEJA DE LLAMARME PANDA!! –

- Bookman samaaa se lo ruego, déjeme ir!! TOT –

- no seas lame bolas baka! ¬¬ -

- LO SOY LO SOY!! PREGUNTALE A ALLEN SI QUIERES, PERO PANDA… -

- NO ME INTERESA SABER QUE LE LAMES A WALKER!! –

- panda te lo ruego, hoy es mi aniversario.. solo esta vez!!! TOT ONEGAAAI!- sin soltarle la pierna – te prometo que después de hoy te hago caso en todo!! Y hago todo mis deberes!!.. y soy un buen bookman LO JURO! –

- mm.. ¬¬ mientes! –

- no! Panda! Te prometo que es verdad!! –

- dejaras de llamarme panda? –

- bueno ñ.n eso .. no lo se –

- ENTONCES NO! –

- ya si si si si, lo que digas!! PERO PORFAVOR!! –

Panda san miro la cara llorosa y pucherosa de su estupido aprendiz, y aunque el era duro con lavi, siempre le tubo afecto, pero no podía decírselo, al fin y al cabo era un bookman y no tenia corazón, no podía querer a nadie, ni si quiera a su aprendiz, pero si lo apreciaba, aunque fuera un invecil. (Todos te queremos LAVI *O*),

- esta bien, vete! –

- enserio panda???? – sorprendido y mirándolo con estrellitas en sus ojos

- SI, YA VETE ANTES DE QUE ME ARREPIENTA! –

- GRAAAAAAAACIAAAAS!! –tomo a bookman y le beso la boca, saliendo corriendo – te lo agradeceré toda la vida panda!!! -

- Asquerosooooooo! – limpiándose la boca- Y NO ME DIGAS PANDA!!-

Lavi corrió a la habitación de allen y freno un poco cuando ya iba llegando, se olio y estaba ok, se peino, estaba ok, puso la mano en la manilla y la giro, abriendo la puerta, cerrándola tras el.

Los ojos del bookman jr se desorbitaron al ver tal escena. Allen??.. Vestido de geisha? En la cama? Mirándolo seductoramente??.. queee???

Y asi era.. su virginal moyashi, estaba acostado a lo largo de la cama, boca arriba mirándolo pervertidamente, vestía un hermoso kimono rojo con rosas negras, descubría parte de su pecho blanco y una de sus largas y condenadamente sensuales piernas. Su cabello estaba desordenado y su mirada no se alejaba de la de el. Era una exquisita escena visual.

- A.. Allen.. ¿ - no se daba cuenta que tartamudeaba

- Bienvenido lavi sama, acabo ya su trabajo? –hasta su voz era extremadamente sensual y excitante

- Ehh.. si.. "STRIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" –pensó de repente mientras no podía dejar de mirarlo

- Mj – sonriendo de medio lado – se va a quedar ahí parado? Porque no se acerca… - llamándolo con un provocativo dedo índice, atrayéndolo a el, lavi inconcientemente, aun en shock por tal hermosa figura se comenzo a acercar y se sento en la cama

- Allen.. te ves… muy.. –

- Muy que? –

- Sensual.. – una de sus manos comenzó a deslizarse por la blanca pierna descubierta del peliblanco, es decir de SU CONDENADAMENTE SENSUAL PELIBLANCO – je, esto fue una muy buena sorpresa –

- Eso pensé… - con su mano acaricio la mejilla de su amante, acercándolo, ambos se dieron un tierno beso, que comenzó a evolucionar en uno mas apasionado, no necesito pedir permiso, ya que la boquita de allen dejo entrar a su lengua sin chistar, ambas jugueteaban y luchaban entre si, tranquilas, pero sensuales. Después de terminar su beso se miraron fijamente.

- Mj, kanda es muy astuto – dijo el pelirrojo

- Mm… asi parece - sonriendo

- Allen.. –

- Dígame –

- … - urrrrrrg!! Como le gustaba que lo tratara de usted!! – quiero.. – pegando su frente a la del ojiplateado – meterme entre tus piernas –

- Jeje, como quiera.. – en ese instante lavi se semi sonrojó ya que allen abrio sus piernas, dejando ver su otra pierna, se veía completita, hasta el muslo, en donde escasamente se cubría su miembro.

- Mm.. eres un pervertido.. – enderezándose y mirando la zona que segundos antes quedo al descubierto

- Usted cree?.. yo creo que.. – enderezándose un poco, colgándose del cuello de su amante, quedando bien cerca - .. usted lo es mucho mas –deposito un leve toque de sus labios en los de lavi, sacando su lengua dibujando con ella en los bordes de los labios de lavi.

Lavi ya estaba caliente. Su pene ya comenzaba a chocar con la tela de su pantalón y bombeaba rápidamente, podía sentirlo. Con delicadeza, quito sus zapatos y se metió entre las piernas de allen, poniéndose sobre el, no dejaron de mirarse ni un segundo, las manos del albino comenzaron a quitar la polera que el conejito llevaba puesta, dejando su pecho varonil totalmente a su vista, comenzó a pasear sus manos por este, bajo la mirada deseosa de su ojiesmeralda, lavi bajo hasta los labios del moyashi y comenzaron a besarse mas deseosos y mas calientes. La pierna de lavi rozaba suavemente la entrepierna del menor, haciéndolo perder la respiración un poco.

- nnn… - sin dejar de besar a su amante y con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

Al final de cuentas moyashi seguia siendo un niño y aunque se habia atrevido a hacer algo indecente por lavi, aun no perdia esa timidez que lo caracterizaba en estas cosas.

Recordó de repente otra sorpresa, así que se separo lentamente del beso apasionado de lavi.. y lo miro.

- que pasa? –

- ahí algo.. – paseando una mano por debajo de la almohada agarrando y sacándolo lentamente -.. que no se usar por mi cuenta.. – le mostró las esposas

- "STRIKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! GRACIAS LENALE" – pensó, estaría toda la vida agradecido de sus amigos –mj, - sonriendo seductoramente – estas muy juguetón esta noche.. –

- No le gusta.. lavi sama ¿ -

- Jeje, me encanta – tomo las esposas, allen movio sus manos y las puso frente a el, para que lo encadenara al placer, el pelirrojo no se hizo esperar y las coloco suavemente, primero una mano.. después la movio hacia atrás igual que la otra, un poco mas brusco, pero sin dejar de ser sensual, rodeando el catre de la cama y esposando la mano que faltaba, el moyashi ya no podría escapar de el.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente unos minutos.

- ahí otra sorpresa en el velador lavi sama – le dijo suavemente el ojiplateado

lavi miro el velador y diviso un frasco, como era de esperarse ya sabia que contenia. Y sonrió completamente feliz, su noche seria perfecta. Todo estaba calculado y asi lo haria, el aprovecharía el favor de sus amigos y el cuerpo delgado y entregado de su amante, tomo el frasco y se levanto un poco, sin salir de entre las blancas y suaves piernas de su amante. Abrio con una mano el cinto que unía el kimono, corriendolo hacia los lados para dejar a su vista todo ese blanco y sensual cuerpo desnudo frente a el. Saco sensualmente su listón que sujetaba sus cabellos y lo tiro a un lado, desordenando asi sus cabello y por primera vez, para la sorpresa de allen, quito también el parche que cubría su ojo, dejando ver asi dos esmeraldas tan verdes como las hojas de los árboles, allen se sonrojo un poco mas al ver tan hipnotizante belleza, su amante era realmente guapo.

- no quiero perderme nada.. – dijo el pelirrojo – voy a registrar cada uno de tus movimientos, de tus gemidos, de tu cuerpo, asi nunca en mi vida se me olvidara esta noche – le sonrió y allen hizo igual

- te amo lavi.. – no pudo calmar sus palabras

- yo también te amo pequeño.. – se agacho y beso los labios del hombre que cautivo su corazón completamente.

Su beso fue tan ardiente que al separarse un hilo de saliva se dejo ver a tras luz, lavi comenzo a lamer el cuello de su amante sensualmente, dejando pequeñas marcas en el, siguió hasta su pecho ocupandose de una de las tetillas de allen, lamiendola alrededor y cuando ya estaba dura comenzó a morderla suave, pero excitantemente, con su otra mano jugueteaba también con el otro botoncito de carne del pequeño. Todo esto acompañado por los sonoros gemidos y suspiros de su acompañante, esos gemiditos que eran música para sus oídos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, decidió seguir bajando, deslizando su lengua por el pecho de allen, llegando a su ombligo donde también jugo un rato..

- ahhh..nn.. ahh… ahh ahh nnmm – los gemidos de allen se iban haciendo mas fuertes y su cuerpo se llenaba de pequeños espasmos que lo hacian retorcerse.

Dejo su labor después de unos minutos, se integro y mirando a su amante, el cual hacia igual, aunque este sollozaba por lo bajo, respirando agitadamente y con su tierno sonrojo marca allen. El conejo tomo el frasquito que habia dejado junto a las piernas de allen y lo abrio, echo un poco de lubricante en una de sus manos y otro poco en sus dedos, lo dejo a un lado y con su mano comenzo a masturbar el miembro ya ergido de su amante, de arriba hacia abajo, circuleandolo, y tocando la punta con su dedo. Los espamos del cuerpo de allen se hacian mas notorios y sus gemidos salian sin tabu. Después de hacer esto por unos minutos , introdujo uno de sus dedos mojados por el lubricante en la entrada de allen, mirando esa expresión que hacia su peliblanco, se retorcio y un fuerte gemido salio de su boca, su respiración se hacia cada vez mas continua, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y lagrimiaban un poco, por el gran placer que sentia.

- AHHH.. NNN AHH.. ahhh.. mm ahh… -

Lavi estaba totalmente gustoso, disfrutando esa imagen visual con ambos ojos, era un deleite ese pequeño, ese rostro, ese cuerpo, esos movimientos, ese va y viene que hacian sus caderas para que lavi introdujera mas profundo su dedo jugueton, y para que mas maravillado con esa entrada que se contraia y apretaba exquisitamente su dedo. Todo esto acompañado de la masturbación que le daba al durisimo pene del menor.

- se siente bien, allen? – preguntando con una tono sensual y pervertido.

- Nnn ahh.. s.. sii.. ahhhmm.. laavi.. es.. ahh tan bueno.. nn ahh –

Lavi mostró una sonrisa sensual y gustosa. Asi sin dejar de masturbar el miembro de su pequeño, metio otro de sus dedos a hacerle compañía al primero, el moyashi volvio a encurbar su espalda y a soltar un gemido delirante. Después de otro minutos metio el tercer dedo. El sonrrojo de allen era notorio y su cuerpo le indicaba al pelirrojo que lo disfrutaba de una manera sobrenatural. Pasaron varios minutos en la misma rutina.

- laa.. laavi.. nn …ahh.. desaa.. desataame.. – entre gemidos

- porque.. no quieres mas? –

- s..sii.. ahh.. nn solo de .. la camaa.. nn ahhh.. –

el pelirrojo saco sus dedos de la entrada del ojiblanco y tomo la llave que estaba sobre el velador, solto una de las manos de allen, sin dejar de masturbarlo con su otra mano. Cuando ya le solto una mano, volvio a esposarla. Allen se sento en la cama con dificultad, ya que seguia siendo masturbado.

- Laavi.. – lo miro excitado

- Dime.. – soltando el pene de allen

- Recuestate.. –

El pelirrojo no entendia, pero le hizo caso, se recosto en la cama, allen se metio entre las piernas de su amante y se acerco a el, besandolo apasionadamente. Lavi recibio ese beso y lo respondio tambien. Disfrutando de cómo su moyashi le respiraba agitadamente cerca de su naris y mordia levemente su labio inferior mientras lo besaba. Después de unos minutos allen comenzo a bajar, dejando con su lengua un camino de saliva por el bien formado torso del conejo. Ahí fue cuando lo entendio y para ser sinceros no le molesto para nada el camino que estaba tomando.

Con sus dientes bajo el cierre del pantalón del bookman y se ayudo con sus manos para quitarle el pantalón y la ropa interior, dejando ver la gran masculinidad del historiador. Miro timida pero sensualmente a su amante a los ojos y de una se metio todo el duro miembro de lavi en su boca. El cual cerro los ojos, por sentir esa mojada y calida cavidad. De arriba hacia abajo movia su cabeza con suavidad, tratando de no hacerle daño, sujeto el miembro con sus manos y comenzo a lamerlo por toda su longitud y de a momentos la cabeza haciendo circulo y saboreandolo exitado, la respiración de allen tambien ayudaba. Su lengua bajo por el miembro de lavi llegando a los testículos, los cuales no dejo de lado, lamiendolos y tocandolos lujuriosamente. El pelirrojo comenzo a soltar gruñidos leves pero audibles por el gran placer que ese pequeño le estaba dando. CARAJO DONDE HABIA APRENDIDO A HACER ESO??!!.. esperaba el que lenale no se lo haya enseñado montando una obra real con kanda frente a su virginal moyashi! Eso no lo aceptaria, era pervertido y todo pero no a tal extremo. Si bien el era el voyerista, NO SU ALLEN!.

Pero ya lo preguntaria luego, ahora estaba demasiado absorto en el placer como para llegar a la conclusión sobre eso, una de sus manos acariciaba el cabello de allen, mientras este seguia lamiendo y succionando su masculinidad. Asi estuvieron varios minutos, hasta que allen saboreo el liquido pre seminal salir del pene del bookman y el pelirrojo tambien lo sentia claro. Asi que decidio tomar el rostro de allen y atraerlo a el con algo de brusquedad, besandolo apasionadamente, lo arrojo a la cama boca abajo y comenzo a lamer su blanca espalda, dejando caminos de saliva por donde su lengua pasara. El pequeño moyashi se retorcia de placer, lavi se acerco a su oido.

- Estas listo? – con su respiración agitada después de tal mamada, ahora solo queria sentirse adentro de allen.

- H..haai.. me.. metemela.. lavi.. – le contesto sensualmente

El pelirrojo no se hizo esperar, tomo el frasco de lubricante y echo un poco en su pene y otro poco en la entrada de su amado, para asi poder poseerlo duramente y asi lo hizo, después de tirar el frasco quien sabe a donde, de seguro le habia caido a link en la cabeza, se imaginaba lavi y se reia para sus adentro. De un movimiento introdujo su pene en la entrada de allen, asiendo que este soltara un gran gemido y apretara con sus manos las sabanas ya desordenadas. Asi comenzaron con el mete y saca. Adentro y afuera suavemente al principio. Se sentia tan bien, la entrada de allen era tan apretada y calida, ahí que admitirlo al miembro de lavi le encantaba entrar y salir de ese lugar tan satisfactorio. El pelirrojo se incorporo un poco y apreto las caderas de su moyashi con ambas manos, moviendolas para acentuar el va y viene de su miembro. Ademas la vista era perfecta, podia ver todo el largo de la espalda de allen, ver como la atraia hacia el fuertemente y cada vez mas rapido, tambien podia ver la carita de su moyashi, con su boquita abierta que dejaban salir esas melodías tan excitantes que eran sus gemidos, ver esos ojitos apretados, mientras de vez en cuando mordia la almohada por el placer, ver ese rojo del que se teñian sus mejillas, sus manos esposadas que apretaban las sabanas con locura y que le recordaban que su amante estaba totalmente bajo su merced, que buena sensación era esa. El mandaba, nadie mas que el. Tambien podia ver con detension las nalgas bien formadas de allen y como su pene entraba y salia de esa esquisita entrada y sus testículos chocaban de vez en cuando con la piel de su albino. Todo era maravilloso.

- nnn ahhh nn ahh laa.. laavi.. maas.. nn ah No pares!! Ahhh ahh! – gritaba el pequeño a punto de enloquecer. Sintiendo como su amante lo atraia y lo alejaba de el con ese va y viene. Sintiendo ese venoso y duro miembro en su interior, tocando esos puntos en donde sentia que se iba a desmayar de tanto placer.

El aprendiz de bookman, sintio que ya quedaba poco para el culmine de ello, ya que sentia como la entrada de allen se contraia y se apretaba a su miembro, haciendo que este perdiera los sentidos. Tomo con una mano el miembro de allen y comenzo a masturbarlo fuertemente.

- AHH!! Ahh nn ahhh… -

El pelirrojo apuro mas sus envestidas, cada vez lo hacia mas rapido y sus ojos se cerraban fuertemente, y de su boca salian esos gruñidos masculinos que mas calentaban al moyashi.

- nnn ahh.. ahh laavi.. nn ahh.. yaa.. me vaas.. nn ahh a romper.. ahhnn.. –

- se que te gusta asi… allen… - sonriendo sensualmente sin dejar de envestirlo.

- Ahhh nn ahh.. nnn ahh.. me voy a correer!! Ahh nn ahh.. –

- Yo tambien allen, terminemos juntos.. nn.. –

- Aahh nn ahhhh annn –

Y asi después de otras fuertes envestidas y sin dejar de masturbar el miembro de su amado, lavi termino dentro de el y allen en su mano, manchando las sabanas un poco. Ambos terminaron exhaustos pero completamente felices por esa noche de placer.

Al dia siguiente.

- OYE INUTIL DESPIERTA!! –

- Ahh que?? Que?? Zzzzzzzzzzzz… -

**PLAAAAAAAAST!! (sonido de alguien golpeado por un panda)**

- auch!! Eso dolio paandaa!! –

- entonces no te quedes dormido BAKA!! –

- mm.. estoy cansado.. –

- Y ESO A MI QUE??!! – furioso

- Eso lo dices, porque tu no has tenido una noche como la mia en años!, quizas nunca jajsjajaja –

**PLAAAAAAAAAAST!**

- Auch TOT –

- Ya deja de hablar estupideces y termina pronto, si quieres ir a comer algo!!! –

- Ya yaa.. te escuche.. amargado ¬.¬ - susurrando

- Que dijiste????!! – con vena

- Nada ñ.n –

**PLAAAAAAAAAAST!**

- T__________T –

* * *

-Allen kun.. –

- Oh? Buenos dias lenale ^^ - muy contento

- Buenos dias, te ves contento? ^^ -

- Lo estoy ^^ -

- Jejeje, al parecer lo pasaron bien –

- Un poco n/////////n –

- Ohh. Que linda medalla, te la dio lavi? – fijandose en la cadenita de allen

- Sip.. ^^ -

- Esta muy linda ^^ -

- ^^.. - … - oye lenale.. -

- Dime.. –

- Me podrias enseñar nuevamente tu libro de perversiones? ^//^ -

- ENCANTADA!!! – dijo una emocinada lenale.

**- "De seguro los otros aniversarios seran mucho mejores" –**

Pensaban al unisono dos enamorados y felices exorcistas.

**Wenops.. ahi esta :D. Antes que nada este fic esta dedicado a mi preciosa novia :B, como ya habia dicho antes, esta historia es veridica xD jajsajsa.. tiene algunas diferencias claro, pero en fin. Amor felices 6 años, eres lo mas lindo que tengo sisisis ^^ eres la enojona mas linda de la tierra, te amo con el corazoncete! x3 Haces mis dias y mis noches felices, eres mi ranita saltarina que me aguanta todas mis bromas, mis mamonerias y mis dias de enojo (que son casi todos xD). Te Amo rana fea y coxina :B.**

**Bien las aclaraciones:**

**(1) gato con botas: bueno las personas que vieron Shreck 2 me entenderan que cara es... :DD es tan mona esa cara!!**

**(2) En realidad no se si esa es la fantasia sexual de lavi xD, pero era la mia jajsjajsa, asi que la puse y se la otorgue a Lavi :B jojo!**

**Yaps los dejo. Que tratare de avanzar mi otro fics que tengo votado :B. Espero les haya gustado y si no es mucha molestia, me dejan un review yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? :DDDD! su review es mi felicidad mas grande :)**

**Besos y nos vemos a la otra!**


End file.
